Warriors poetry-A tribute to the clans
by ApocalypseAmerican
Summary: Theis book of poetry is dedicated to the warrior clans, their relationships, prophecies, and traditions. It is the first of a series to follow.
1. SandxFire

Sand is mixed with fire to create glass,

A smooth object that's pieces fit together nicely.

An object of mutual life,

Two kittens,

A darker dappled pelt,

Holds her tongue, a good girl,

This kitten not like mother or father.

A bright, flaming ginger pelt,

Hot tempered like her father is the other kitten,

They are so close they can share thoughts,

Not just trust.

Maybe she was mean upon his entrance to the clan,

But, she didn't know otherwise.

After all, she'd only thought of kittypets as being too weak to be warriors.

It was just what she'd been taught.

She warms up to him over time.

They gain a mutual respect and admiration.

Well look were they are now!

Sand is the leader of fire's mate!

Fire climbed the burning ladder!

Through the honesty and truth they've been bestowed!

Fire toppled the pillar of tigers and claws.

Sand gets rid of the grudge she beheld.

And just look at where they are now!


	2. SpottedxFire

_I look up to the night sky with the stars of Silverpelt._

_I look for the star that is you._

_You were so bright in my eyes, the brightest star in the sky._

_I don't know what you feel, what you think of me,_

_I i know what i feel for you._

_I feel love._

_I smell the scent of lavender when you walk in my dreams,_

_Poised as my guardian angel._

_I do belive you care for me._

_-Into the wild, book 1__


	3. GrayxSliver

_Two different clans._

_Why does that matter, for isn't love a matter of the heart?_

_A choice that one makes, not another controls?_

_Should we keep on doing this?_

_We should if it keeps us happy, for it is our choice._

_I hate that we are seperated my place of birth. _

_Why wouldn't i?_

_You are the beauty that i see evry day and night, _

_Even when you are not right in front of me._

_-SliverStream and Graystripe_


	4. BramblexSqurrielxAsh Love And War

**Yah, I tried to make this like a P.O.V/Talking thing. Squrrielflight is sassay! That's why the grammer is like this. I know know about my mistake about bluesatars kit- Mist, not misty, stone, not storm**

Jeezes Bramblz.

Honestly, I keep that secret to protect my flesh and blood sister.

I get you are M.A.D. at me Brambleclaw.

Can't you forgive me, please?

No?

Well, fine then.

Let's see how _you feel_ when I'm with _my Ashfur._

Yeah, I said _my Ashfur._

My strong, gray warrior.

What you_ used _to be too me.

My strong Brambleclaw…

I am my father's daughter you two.

Ha.

You got beat bad, didn't you?

Yes you did.

Escaping, Ashfur betrays me.

He tries to kill the kits of my sisters.

Ha, such a traitor he was.

Hey bramblez, I'm so sorry!

I wish I'd never hurt you…

Pease forgive me?

You will?

Thank you so much Brambleclaw!

You know, I never stopped loving you right?

You did?

I L.U.V you Brambleclaw.


	5. YellowXRagged

**_Cheetahstar's request for Yellowfang and Raggedstar._**

_You know, i really don't get **why** StarClan says we can't do this._

_The titles of Leader and Medicine cat are just specific duties and titles, just that._

_And so what If we had kits?_

_Its nature for cats to love._

_I should not have to bottle up my feelings._

_And my heart ached to see the others die,_

_But my little Brokenkit lived on, the blood of Raggedstar through him._

_I regretted not having spent my time with you Raggedstar._

_Maybe then we could have been at least a little happier in life,_

_Knowing our kit would grow up loyal and strong._

_But he never knew his parents._

_Brokenkit grew up, and he killed you._

_He framed me for kits deaths._

_But i still love him, and Why?_

_Because he is our kit, and what i have left of you Raggedstar._

_I wished you'd never left, but you had no say in the matter._

_Brokenstar looks like you Raggedstar._

_But he is not like you at all._

_What happened to the dreams of him being a loyal warrior, not a traitor?_

_And as I close my eyes now, _

_I see your happy face._

_I love you Raggedstar._


	6. YellowcRagged-Brokenstar

_Raggedstar,_

_We know this was not supposed to happen to our son!_

_Why would our warrior ancestors create this?_

_Lizardfang just couldn't be kind, could she?_

_Look at this._

_This is the remnant of our sweet little kit._

_Where did he go?_

_If memory serves us right,_

_Then it was the lack of **real** parents being there for him._

_It made his heart grow bitter._

_And I was exiled by him,_

_Because of his lies!_

_Yet I somehow still love him,_

_Just because he is my son._

_And he may have been a murderer,_

_But does he not still hold a place in our hearts?_

_It means something to someone,_

_When a new loved one comes into being._

_And no matter what they do or say,_

_We will never stop loving them!_

_So I wish I did not have to put him down with deathberries,_

_Named somehow for the lovely nights shadow,_

_That our little kit that was named for our two broken hearts,_

_Has grown up to be a cold-blooded killer,_

_And I know he will not join us in StarClan,_

_And he will go to the Dark Forest,_

_But oh how I wish he could join us,_

_Whilst our happiness and love does not have to depart?_


	7. BlueXOak

**_For PhantomhiveKitty._**

**_A/N: I might have a reccuring theme, like two hearts as one, two clans/forbidden love, alive and in StarClan._**

**_Also, feel free to give me some constructive critisitum when posssible, and poin t out flaws and mistakes. Thank you._**

_Jesus, where do i begin?_

_Well, here goes._

_One meeting at fourtrees._

_That was all it took._

_Then I had our kits, but i had to cover up the fact you were their father._

_That deeply upset me._

_There were three- One died from Leaf-Bare's cold,_

_Named for the moss, the mist, and the storm._

_They looked rather like me._

_I wonder if they reminded you of me, Bluestar?_

_You were loyal and brave Oakheart, would never betray your clan..._

_Except for me, perhaps?_

_I brought them across the river to you my love._

_Our kits, Mistkit and Stormkit._

_They never thought they were fully born of the River._

_I'm sure you looked over them with a father's love and guidance, and praised them._

_I'm sure they made you happy, my dear Oakheart._

_Father, son, and daughter- but no real mother._

_When i told them they were my kits, they diid not belive me._

_I can understand._

_And when I arrived in StarClan,_

_You were there to greet me Oakheart._

_My love from another Clan._


	8. CrowxLeaf

Time to run away for the worlds strongest bond,

the bond of love, that holds together by a few fragile and elouqent strings.

That can be broken by the tragedy of death.

And who are we to give judgement to the astronamy of the stars above,

with their mystic powers that control our love?

You know how they say love streches across borders?

Creates friends and enemies,

and lasts forever?

Black as the night sky,

and warm as the sun.

IF we have to return to protect the others we love,

then so be it.

It shattered the fragil strings that held us together,

Brought back the laws of our kin that forbid us to be together.

So goodbye my love, but remember,

that no matter how many spots cross our paths and stop us from being together,

even though there are two things we live on through.

One only i know of now,

Our three kits.

one like my dad, a strong warrior,

And two like you my love.

The other is the night sky,

With the spots of the stars to remind you of me, i know you still love me.

And the velvety darkness of it,

to remind me of you,

For i still love you.


	9. CrowxFeather

Love does not always know age.

But it does have a boundary.

That boundary is fate.

Another cats prophecy.

It was my time to die.

I'm sorry that I had to cross the sands of time.

I'd always found it funny how only I could call you a mouse-brain and not be snapped at.

You really did love me, didn't you?

I know you did, and you might still love me too.

But I need you to let me go Crowpaw.

We will meet again someday, we both know it.

Now go and live your life.

I want you to be happy, please do not mull on the events of our past.

They happened, and we cannot change that they happened, it is beyong our control you know.

Now step on proud.

My brave warrior.

Why, may I ask, are you so bitter sometimes?

Nevermind that.

Love was premature then.

I guess StarClan decided it just wasn't meant to be.

So good bye Crowfeather.

I will remember you.

And you remember me.


	10. JayxHalf-Moon

**For BrightSun03- Check out her current story, it's really good!:)**

**Jay x Half-moon**

_I could finally see._

_You were the first thing I saw._

_How was it that you so much believed in me?_

_I don't understand._

_This was a different place._

_I'd naught known what to do here or what this meant-_

_How was it you had faith in me?_

_You know, I've seen great things despite being blind._

_For there is more than one way to see you know._

Don't think less of me if you learn the truth.

I wouldn't blame you for being mad.

But still, can't you just stay here,

And allow us both a moment to reprive?

To just relax,

And forget the world?

_A poem about Jayfeather and Half-Moon by warriorCATZprincessK_


	11. CloudxBright

You nursedmy wound and made it into a strength.

You accepted me without question- I think.

But you helped me cloudtail.

Thank you.

Where others could only she a blemish,

You seem to have found potential and beauty.


	12. CrookedxWillow

A loved short lived.

When the willow sees past the outside appearence,

And into the heart inside.

As the maple watches with narrow eyes,

And torments the warrior who loves her.

Maple takes away the Willow,

The tree with a sick smile,

Removes the one of calm.

And with his daughter, the last Silver lining.

He somehow pulls on,

With an aging beyond his own,

Wisdom behind his eyes.


	13. Ashfur- Who does he think he is?

Seething under the surface,

Who does he think he is?

She was mine,

That liar!

Who does he think he is?

She lies to him!

Is he that blind?

That fool!

She was supposed to be mine!

Doesn't he know she'll break his heart,

It's just a matter of time?


	14. Ashfur-You Traitor!

You are a traitor.

You tried to kill my kits in a fit of jealousy!

Who do _you_ think _you are_?

Who do you think you are to do this to me Ashfur?

Why?

Is it that bad that in the end I didn't chose you?

No.

So again I ask.

Why?

I never scarred you like that.

Never threatened with death.

You make me sick Ashfur.

You can go die.


	15. CLoudtail

My father is an kittypet by blood,

But look what he acheived!

The fire in a propechy,

The flame that may leap from tree to tree!

I want to be a great warrior like him, fight in a great many battles,

that is what i said when I was younger.

But I relized he was right,

There is mor to being a warrior than fighting and strength.

There is loyalty, courage too.

And so much more.

I found my mate, Brightheart.

She may have lost an eye,

But i see past that.

I see what is on the inside.

I have learned many lessons over my time here.


	16. Spottedleaf-I wish you all well

I know you see me in your thoughts Firestar.

I know you still miss me, but you've moved on;

I had to try so hard to convince Sandstorm that that was true.

And you know I will always watch over you, right?

I hope you do.

I will guide your kin through their lives,

To travel through their destinies from StarClan.

I wish all of you well,

You,

Sandstorm,

Your kin,

And the kin of your kin.


	17. Sisters- Squrrielflight and Leafpool

I'm perky and sweet

I'm an strong and able cat

I have lots of sas.

**Squrrielflight**

I'm gentle and kind

I will foretell propechies

I am more quiet

**Leafpool**

_**Set of Haikus by WarriorCATZRprincessK**_


	18. Rivers,Thunder,Shadows,Wind

_Rivers for the sleek and pretty,_

_Thunder for the steady and loyal,_

_Shadows for the shady and cold,_

_Wind for the swift and bold._

**Random question, how many people actually have ShadowClan as their s\favorite clan**


	19. Why were we chosen- The new propecy

To complete the prophecy we'd had to travel far and wide,

To find the Midnight StarClan hath spoken of,

And whom would ever have thought to heart,

That Midnight would be one of our strongest enemies, the badger?

Whom would have thought that we'd travel through fields,

Or would have met an old cat named Purdy?

Who could have thought we'd encounter tribal cats,

And save them from their enemy?

Who would have thought we'd lose a good warrior for it?

Who knew the badger would speak our language?

Why were we the six that were chosen for this task?

How were they so special as to be the chosen ones?


	20. We may be named for-why

We may be named for gold or for the sun,

We may be named for darkness in the night,

We may be named for an adder or tiger or lion,

We may be named because we are spotted or striped,

We may be named because of our tails, paws, or ears,

We may be named because of our prey,

We may ber named for the wiftness of the wind,

We may be named for a gentle flower,

We may be named for a scar on our face,

We may be named for what we look like,

And what is in our hearts.


	21. The scars on our pelts-show

Our scars on our pelts may reflect our times in battle,

Or a story that the elders tell the eager young kits.

But the ones on our pelts,

Do not show the scars in our hearts.

The ones from the losses we suffer.


	22. Thre little birds

_Three little birds sit up in a tree,_

_cheep cheep cheep is their melondy,_

_And as the hours go passy by,_

_They start to drift up to the lulliby,_

_Of the soft whispers,_

_Of the wind and water and earth._


	23. We are the warriors-poetry lesson

**_Lesson #1- rhyme scheme_**

_I walk along the leaves. _**A**

_I stalk through the trees._**A**

_I tread past the river,**B**_

_And fish out a fish.**C**_

We can make a wish,**C**

_Ask for StarClan's help in hand._**D**

_We are the_ warriors.**E**


	24. Lesson 2- alliteration

**Lesson #2-Alitteration**

1. Two trees tall stood together.

2. Fast flung fire blazes fields.

3. Rabbits run round the rivers.

4. Moonstones meaander above a meadow path.


	25. Basics

_**This isn't a poem but a guide to get u started**_

_The Basics:_

The average amount of kits a Queen has is three- between one and four kits is recommended.

There is a 50/50 percent for eazch kit being dead- weigh that.

Think about the size of the clan- how many warriors should be hunting at any given time to keep them feed? when are the battles going on? how many go to the gathering? what is the ratio of apprentices to warriors? what will it be? when will the Queens have their kits? How much of each herb does the medicine cat have?

Remember, things like that are essential. You need to keep the clan up to date.

At some point in the story it is recommended for the medicine cat to have an apprentice, since their is a chance of them dying in battle.

The amount of training scenes is optional, but you will need some.

Try to keep a sensible ratio of toms to she-cats.

never have more than three or four queens at once.


	26. Herbs and their uses

**This isn't a poem but a guide to get u started**

_Herbs_

Used for healing in burns, battle wounds and the like. Medicine cats are the sole users of them, in terms of knowlenge and experience. Other cats are on the reciving end.

**_List of herbs and their uses_**

**List of herbs(some with their purposes listed.)**

_Chamomile- Sooths nerves_

_Bramble twigs- chew into a fine syrup, aids sleep_

_Alfalfa- Helps prevent decay of tooth_

_Aloe Vera- using the gel in the leaves help to sooth burns and stop infection_

_Honey- soothes throat, good for smoke inhalation_

_Tansy-eat leaves to help remove joint aches. DO NOT GIVE TO PREGNANT QUEENS IT WILL CAUSE MIISCARRAGES_

_Thyme- calms axious cats, helps restless sleeping_

_Marigold- Leaves and flowers for chills, Leaves and petals are chewed and applied to prevent infection_

_Echinachia- to relive colds._

_Alder- chewed then applied to help with healing wound, disinfectant_

_Burdock root- for poiso, especially rat bites_

_Watermint-helps cure bellyaches_

_Comfrey- for healing broken bones_

_Cedaline- to help weak eyes_

_Ash(tree)-new shoots eaten, chewed+appiled to adder/snake bite_

_borage- leaves+roots for fevers,_

_Poppy seeds- for numbing pain_

_Cowwebs/Spiderwebs- For stopping heavy blood flow(like a bandage)_

_Juniper berries- for stomach aches, fight posion._

_daisy petals-leaves+flowers are good for soothing headaches and throat_

_goldenrod- used in poltices, for aches_

_mouse bile- to remove ticks_

_onion- to remove horrid smells_

_lavender-_

_deathberrires- to kill a traitor humanly_

_catmint- to prevent greencough, a prevalent desease in leaf-bare_


	27. A guide 2 names-not poem for helping

_**This isn't a poem but a guide to get u started**_

_**A Guide to Warrior names.**_

_for toms- ending part of name_

**-storm**

**-blaze**

**-Fang**

**-scar**

**-stone**

**-tooth**

**-claw**

_For She-Cats-ending parts of name_

_-flower_

_-leaf_

_-sky_

_-breeze_

_-pool_

_-fall_

_-stream_

Unisex

-wind

-belly

-step

-nose

-ear

-bird

-ice

-whisker

-foot

-web

-tail

**_First part of name-toms_**

**Spider-**

**Tiger-**

**Dark-**

**Dust-**

**Storm-**

**Stone-**

**Oak-**

**Ant-**

**Fire-**

**Hawk-**

**Eagle-**

_**First part of names-She-cats**_

_Lily-_

_Morning-_

_Golden-_

_Pop-_

_Holly-_

_Dapple-_

_Rose-_

_Bright-_

_Frost-_

_Honey-_

_Snow-_

_Amber-_

**_Unisex_**

Sparrow

blue-

Red-

Mouse-

Little-

Heavy-

Swift-

White-

Night-

Pale-

Berry-

Sun-

* * *

><p><strong>Reason for names-<strong>

When a kit is born, they are often named for a feature of the kit. For example, if it is a spotted kit, then Spottedkit. Or if it has Strinking Golden-brown fur and green eyes, it may be named Amberpaw. They may also have a reselmblance to the mother or father of the kits, in which case they might be named after them.

Now, Spottedkit might have been adept at catching birds- SO her name would be Spottedbird. Or maybe she was caring and loving, for Spottedheart.

A kit named Sunkit might grow up to be Sunfur, from the bright, golden fur he has.

Nose, tail, fur, pelt, whisker, and foot are common ending for names. Always when being named with that, they must share that trait.

Ex.

Sunfur- Golden fur and amber eyes, tom cat

Blackfoot- White body and black feet and nose, tom cat

Bluetail-She-cat with darker body than bluish gray tail.

They may be named for their personality.

* * *

><p><strong>Special names<strong>

_A special name is the leader of a clans. The name of the leader will always end in -star._

_A rouge or a loner will only have a basic name.(ex., Bone, Purdey, Ravenpaw(exception), Scourge.)_


	28. Cat names-summernames

_Cat names-Summer names_

Sunsorm

Troutwhisker

Yarrowpaw

Deeppaw

Gorgepelt

Moonpetal

Brownkit

Darkfoot

Stripeeyes

Forestpaw


	29. Some warriors translations

_**Warriors- Understanding their terms.**_

mouse-brain, fox-heart- Insults

Dirtplace-A litterbox of the wild

Clans-The groups of cats

Twoelegs/upwalkers- Humans

Monsters- Cars/suvs/trucks/etc.

Kits- can be a human child


End file.
